


spoiled rotten

by dxnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Charity Auctions, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Spoiled Tony Stark, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: natashas a spoiled brat. but maybe it has a plus side to it.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	spoiled rotten

natasha romanoff huffed angrily. she wanted that dress but her father wouldn’t buy it for her. 

“dad! get me that dress!” she shouted. her dad, ivan romanoff, sighed. 

“natasha, it’s 10,000” he tried to reason with her. she scowled. 

“i want it!” she said firmly. if her dad wouldn’t get her that dress then she would just steal his credit card. 

“natasha, dear-“ 

“no!” she said stamping her foot. her dad looked around at the other parents staring. 

“okay okay i’ll buy it but stop shouting,” her dad said. he walked off to the cashier with the dress. she smirked and sat down on the bench. 

“quite the show,” a voice said. she turned to see a dark haired boy around her age which was 16. her father would argue that she acts like a five year old.

“yeah? think i did a good job?” she said eyeing him. he looked like a rich boy. he certainly had that vibes for it. 

“maybe try crying. never works with my dad but with my mom it works wonders,” he said smirking, sitting down next to her. “tony stark,” 

“natasha romanoff,” she said. she’s heard the name stark before but she can’t put her finger on it. “are you here with your mom?”

“yeah. she’s shopping for a new dress for the charity ball,” he said kicking his legs. 

“oh cool i’m going too,” natasha said copying his legs. 

“tony!” a voice called over by the dresses. he stood up and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. she blushed lightly. 

“ill see you there, ms romanoff,” he said and walked off with his hands in his pocket. she stared at the hand he kissed. ivan shuffled over clutching a bag. he handed it to her. 

“who was that boy?” her father asked sternly. she stared at tony as he exited the store. he looked over to her and winked. 

“tony stark. he’s going to the charity ball too,” natasha said also exiting the store. 

“tony stark? howard starks son?” her father asked, “howard makes weapons. he’s a very wealthy and powerful man,”

“dad let’s go i need shoes to go with this outfit,” 

————

natasha slipped on the 10,000 dollar dress she had gotten later that week and looked in the mirror. her red hair hung in soft curls around her shoulders. 

“you look beautiful,” her father said walking in. it was only her and her dad. she didn’t have a mom to help her like most girls do. 

“i know now let’s go,” she said grabbing her purse and walking down the hall and stairs. “which car are we taking?” 

“the limo of course,” her father answered. they walked to the large garage where ivan stored all of his cars, boats, motorcycles, ect. he held the door open for her as their driver got in the front. 

they quickly arrived at the venue where the charity ball was being held. it was a very large building and many cars were being parked by valets. her father got out first, opening the door for her. she stepped out and saw a bunch of her dads rich friends. 

“this is where we’re sitting,” her dad said pointing to a table. it had name cards. she read all of the ones on the table and was disappointed at the name stark not being there. she scanned the crowd, looking for a brown haired someone. 

“looking for me?” a voice said behind her. she nearly jumped out of her seat. turning to see it was tony, relief flooded her. “how’s it going, romanoff?”

“hey tony,” she said barring her eyelashes at him, “i just got here and already bored,” 

lucky for her he was sitting at the table behind them and she could face him without uncomfortable turning. 

“we could dance. wanna dance?” natasha blushed at him, not knowing why she’s getting so flustered.

“why not,” they stood up and walked to the dance floor where many couples were waltzing. “you know how to waltz?”

“since birth.” tony said putting his hand on the small of her back and grabbing her other. they danced in a fluid rhythm. 

“how are you liking the ball?” she asked not wanting to dance awkwardly in silence. 

“a lot more with you here,” he said, eyes twinkling. she blushed and looked away. the song finished but he kept his hands where they were. “wanna go somewhere?”

she raised an eyebrow, “where would we go?”

“outside,” he said leading her out the door. they walked to the back of the building where a cute pond was. it had a few ducks.  
“how have i never met you before?” he asked his brown eyes staring into her own green ones. 

“i don’t know. my dad seems to know yours,” she said turning to the ducks. “i wanna feed one,” 

“then let’s go,” he said. she was always being surprise at what he said next. “let’s go get bread,”

they rushed back into the building, looking for the kitchen. he snickered when she walked in and got yelled at by a chef. 

“no you have to be stealthy,” he said peering through the door window. he waited a few seconds before opening the door and running inside dragging her with him. thy each grabbed a baguette and laughed as the chef chased them out with a rolling pin, yelling in italian. they rushed to the back of the building with the pond. 

“this is good bread. almost want to not give then ducks the bread,” tony said stuffing his face with it. she walked to the edge of the water feeding the ducks pieces of bread. he ran to her and accidentally knocked them both in the water. natasha gasped and splashed him, sitting in the water. they fell in the very shallow end but still ended up soaked none the less. he laughed rolling over in the water. “i’m sorry! i’m sorry!” 

“yeah i bet you are!” she said jumping on top of him splashing him with water. he rolled her over, him on top. her breath hitched when he looked her in the eyes. he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. natasha grabbed a piece of dirt and flung it at his face, snickering. he stood up abruptly. 

“romanoff!” tony shouted wiping the dirt off his face. she stood up still laughing and kissed him not so gently. he smirked against the kiss. she stood rigid as she felt the dirt hit her face. 

“tony!” she shouted, picking up more dirt and flinging at him. they had quite the dirt battle. he walked over to her laughing and wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her cheeks. 

“where were you all my life,” he murmured against her cheek, playing with her now dirty drenched hair. she smiled and used her leg to knock his out from under him making him fall in the water. she sat down next to him in the water clutching her belly as she laughed. he put a hand to her cheek and pulled her in, kissing her. she broke away and inhaled deeply. 

“we didn’t finish feeding the ducks,” she said. tony swam across the pond, which was more like a tiny lake than a pond and retrieved the bread that was floating along the water. he swam back and handed it to her.

“this ones my favorite,” natasha said pointing to a mallard duck. “he’s cute,” 

“not cuter than you right now,” tony said looking at her. she blushed and looked won at her feet. he tipped her head by putting a finger to her chin and kissed her. 

“anthony stark!” a stern voice said. 

“natalia alianova romanova!” an angry russian voice shouted. she froze as she recognized the voice to be her father’s. tony looked to her and laughed. he kissed her again and stood up walking to an angry looking man who she assumed to be her father. tony looked back at her, winking as he walked away. she looked to her father, “natalia! you’re wet!”

she stood up and walked to ivan, her shoes squishing with every step. 

maybe being a spoiled brat pays off. if she wasn’t one, she wouldn’t have met tony.


End file.
